1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatuses and methods for illuminating a display on an electronic gaming machine (EGM) are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) used in EGMs typically have specially modified backlights that have the center region removed in order to create an opening through which to view mechanical rotatable stepper reels positioned behind the LCD. During game play of a wager-based game on an EGM, the mechanical stepper reels typically spin in response to a wager. The reels then stop spinning to produce an outcome selected by a processor within the EGM. A video display around the mechanical reels can not only enhance the display and provide additional information but also interact with the mechanical reels.
An adverse consequence of removing the backlight to reveal the mechanical reels is that removal of the backlight results in insufficient light to effectively illuminate images on the LCD adjacent the removed portion of the backlight in the center region. The opening through which the stepper reels can be viewed also causes the reels to remain visible at all times, thereby compromising and limiting the graphical content of the display on the EGM.
The popularity of video displays in combination with mechanical reels on EGMs allows for the possibility of displaying dynamic, vivid and engaging video content to further personalize and enhance the gaming experience in a casino gaming environment. In view of the above, methods and apparatuses are desired that allow for enhanced video display capable obscuring and revealing display items positioned behind a video display on an EGM in a casino environment.